


the sixth time

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or: distracting violet from killing people with threesomes only worked the first five times, nice try hayden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sixth time

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/138326276230/happy-polya-saturday-i-made-a-throwaway-joke-in-a)

Hayden likes to believe the best in people. Well, not really, she deals with a ton of assholes at work and her sister is stuck with even worse ones, but she likes the _idea_ of believing in human nature’s better half. Violet just happens to make that really hard sometimes.

Like when she’s trying to kill someone. Again. For like the sixth time this week.

Saving someone, Hayden decides, is not nearly as easy or romantic as it looks in the movies. Especially when said damsel in distress thinks it’s a good idea to goad her would-be murderer. And okay, _sure,_ their science teacher probably doesn’t know belittling her student leads to said student graphically plotting how to murder her, and Violet _should_ have done her homework; but as it is, she’s pretty much taunting death with threats of keeping Violet back a year.

Hayden’s yet to see any heroines shamelessly throw themselves at the villain as a distraction tactic, but for the past week it had been going pretty well.

“Vi, babe, you look so gorgeous right now and I was thinking, you, me, Garrett, some whipped cream-”

“Seriously Hayden? No, not today. That shrew is dead.”

Right, _had_ been going well.

.

Hayden plops down next to Garrett in their art class, thankful for once that Violet has gym this period. They’re sketching still lifes again- Ms. McNeal’s favorite class when she doesn’t want to interact with them- and Hayden’s doubly grateful.

“Violet’s talking about killing her again,” she says.

Garrett chuckles, “You should just give up- you know, this is the longest someone has lasted that Vi didn’t want to live. That’s its own victory.”

“One, I know you know how fucked up that sounds. And two, she’s going to get caught! Everyone in that class would point to her first if something happened.”

“Even you?”

“Fuck off,” Hayden grumbles, erasing the apple’s side and redrawing its curve so it doesn’t look rotten.

“Just say you’ll have sex with us again-”

“Tried that.”

Garrett finally looks up at that, eyebrows arched. “She turned you down?”

Hayden’s lips thin, “Unquestionably.”

“Huh,” he muses, toying with his pencil.

Hayden adds the orange to her drawing next, half hidden behind the banana, lopsided and nearly unrecognizable. She never liked citrus much anyways. Sketching out the pear, she decides Garrett isn’t going to say anything useful without being prompted.

“So?”

He sighs, “Yeah. We should work on her alibi, something solid with timestamped photos-”

“Are you- _no_ , we should think of a better way to convince her _not to kill her teacher_!” Hayden whispers the last part, but the only notice they’re getting is from Sal. (Suck up Sal who tended to glare and shush them even when they _weren’t_ talking.)

Garrett bursts into laughter at that, breathlessly apologizing to Ms. McNeal. He waits until the teacher’s shrugged and ducked behind her large art book again, saying, “Look. There are five things Violet cares about: money, killing, shopping, orgasms, and killing.”

Hayden pouts, “You said killing twice.”

“Exactly. I know you want her to stay under the radar-”

“-be a better person.”

“Whatever, I’m just saying, don’t get your hopes up.”

.

The idea hits her during lunch, two classes away from a probable murder.

“Road trip!”

“What?” Violet asks, pizza paused halfway to her mouth.

“We should all go on a road trip this weekend.”

Violet raises a skeptical eyebrow, and Hayden elbows Garrett harshly when he doesn’t immediately agree. Given all the foot stuff last time, he _better_ -

“Ehm, you did say you wanted to see the Grand Canyon while we were out west,” he offers.

Hayden grins, “And on the way back we could stop in Vegas.”

Violet’s eyes light up, a hand fluttering to her chest, “Hayden Romero, sister of a cop, willing to break the law just so little old me doesn’t hurt someone.”

Hayden gulps, and quickly adopts a neutral tone. “So?”

“We can go,” she says, and Hayden’s shoulders gratefully loosen. “But-”

Garrett rolls his eyes, muttering low enough for only Hayden to hear, “shoes.”

“-we’re leaving today, and we’re leaving today so we can have an extra day to go shopping on the Strip.”

Hayden bites back a snicker, avoiding Garrett’s eyes. “Let’s go now.”


End file.
